La melancolía de Nico Di Angelo
by Celthevampire
Summary: La sensación de desazón lo perseguía y oprimía su pecho constantemente. Pero cuando ella estaba cerca sentía su inquietud se disipaba, reemplazada por otras sensaciones mucho más cálidas, que no seria capaz de describir con palabras.
1. Desazón y unas heridas curadas

Capitulo 1: Introducción "La melancolía de Nico Di Angelo"

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, creo que ya era hora de que yo apareciera y publicara algo. Para quienes no lo saben, soy Cel. Este fanfic es sobre la pareja Annabeth/Nico D. (Lo sé, no es muy usual, y casi ninguna historia de ellos encontré en español) Comencé a escribirlo cuando acababa de leer "La marca de Atenea"- Agradezco desde ahora los comentarios o críticas constructivas que puedan hacer para guiarme un poco e ir viendo si mi estilo tiene alguna forma en la cual podría mejorar. Pienso continuar este fic- subiré algún capitulo cada un par de días- ¡Que tengan una buena lectura!

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

* * *

><p>"Desazón y un par de heridas curadas<em> " <em>

_ "Yo no me encuentro a mí mismo cuando más me busco. Me encuentro por sorpresa cuando menos lo espero." _Michel de Montaigne

Nadie necesitaba ser un gran erudito para darse cuenta de que algo no había resultado lo que Nico esperaba, o que al menos algo estaba molestándolo en demasía. Hasta las hijas mas dispersas y soñadoras de Afrodita hubieran visto la fuerte expresión de frustración del joven cuando este paso caminando rápidamente junto a los campistas que en ese momento almorzaban en sus respectivas mesas.

Nadie presto mucha atención al muchacho, era común verlo encerrado en si mismo, con expresión vacía transportándose por el lugar como el espíritu de un muerto en condena. Generalmente, los jóvenes del lugar no solían acercarse a él, no porque fuera hijo de Hades- aunque tal vez eso contribuía un poco a que su presencia no fuera exactamente bien recibida- sino por su personalidad tenebrosa, y su rostro tan sombrío, que no invitaban a nadie a entablar una conversación. De vez en cuando, algún campista lograba interceptarlo y trataba de iniciar una charla, pero entonces el solo los rechazaba o ignoraba completamente sus palabras hasta que se iban sin entender realmente lo que le pasaba. No es que él fuera miedoso, antisocial o un remilgado, ni siquiera era tímido, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y prefería hacerlo en la soledad de su cuarto o en algún recodo oscuro del bosque.

Solo unos meses habían pasado desde que todos – o, al menos la mayoría de ellos- habían regresado "sanos y salvos" de la última gran profecía pronunciada por el nuevo oráculo Rachel Dare. Nico aun no se había acostumbrado a la vida en el campamento mestizo, y aun menos a su solitaria cabaña destinada a los hijos de Hades, (debido a que su hermana Hazel había querido permanecer en el campamento de los romanos, había quedado únicamente ocupada por el).

El joven había supuesto que, al haber demostrado que podía ser útil auxiliando a los semidioses de la profecía en la batalla contra Gaia el señor de las tinieblas lo considerara para encomendarle alguna misión personal. Estaba seguro de que en todo el inframundo habría algo en lo que él podría ayudar… y de ahí mismo regresaba en ese momento, había ido con la esperanza de que al final su padre resolviera acceder a dialogar con él, pero solo obtuvo una acida sensación de inutilidad, hastío y rechazo.

Las visitas a la casa de su progenitor no eran algo que el chico describiría como agradable, mas aun cuando las últimas veces que se había presentado allí el Dios del inframundo se negaba a verlo, y enviaba a algún cadáver con lindas notas de apoyo emocional de colores pastel como "No vuelvas, o enviare a Cerbero a encargarse de ti" simplemente "VETE".

Si algo el joven reconocía, es que su padre no era un experto en demostrar cariño, pero últimamente parecía estar evadiéndolo a propósito. ¡Vamos, no era mucho pedir mandarlo a hacer algo! Tal vez incluso si podía lograr hacer algo útil que si le hubieran encomendado, solo tal vez, Hades lo reconocería un poco… pero, era más fácil enviarle notas vía cadáveres al muchacho que discutirle, o al menos mandarlo a otro lado personalmente. El dios ya había dado su última palabra meses atrás la primera vez que el muchacho había acudido a solicitar alguna tarea, pero había sentenciado que no necesitaba su ayuda y que Nico debía regresar al campamento mestizo, ya que con la ultima profecía ambos habían tenido suficiente acción como para tener el derecho de tomarse un tiempo libre.

Entonces, luego de la "motivadora" visita decidió que simplemente iría al campamento e intentaría no arruinar nada por un tiempo indefinido _"Siendo sincero, no puedo prometer que con mi mala fortuna no meteré la pata"_ y seguir las ordenes de su padre. Con suerte, Percy Jackson, una de las pocas personas que podía llamar amigo en el campamento pudiera ayudarlo. Lo que no había calculado, al tener la mente ocupada pensando en lo tediosos que serian sus días allí donde parecía no ser necesitado por nadie, es que su viaje sombra no debería haberlo dejado caer en el suelo, provocándole unos dolorosos cortes en la pierna.

Apenas podía caminar con las magulladuras recién hechas al rozar su carne contra un par de filosas piedras del suelo al caer, cuando escucho una voz que sonaba bastante familiar a sus espaldas:

-Hey Di Angelo, no te esperábamos por aquí tan rápido- La voz provenía, como el chico había supuesto antes de voltearse, del antiguo pretor del campamento Júpiter: Jason Grace, el cual se hallaba junto a unos cuantos otros campistas se encontraban cerca. Nico se sorprendió de lo similar que Jason se mantenía físicamente, a pesar del tiempo continuaba teniendo la misma aura que inspiraba respeto que hace unos cuantos años atrás, cuando se conocieron. Tras Jason pudo reconocer a un par de hijos de Apolo, y a unos campistas que creía, eran los hermanos Stoll, los traviesos hijos de Hermes.

Ciertamente al hijo de Zeus le sorprendía ver al otro joven de regreso, Nico iba y venía del campamento mestizo como le daba la gana, ya que ni Quirón ni el Señor D se habían opuesto a sus continuos viajes por las sombras. Incluso tardaba un par de días en volver una vez que partía si no tenía ganas de regresar. Mientras Jason trataba de imaginar la razón por la cual Nico nunca se quedaba en el campamento, el otro chico debatía mentalmente…. No estaba completamente seguro de si Jason podría resultarle de alguna ayuda... Por el momento, al menos sabia que a jason no le molestaría escuchar su problema _"Incluso, con suerte, no me tomara de paranoico_".

Ya sabes, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, no molestas a nadie – argumento Jason, luego de ver que el joven no se movía ni parecía ir a decir algo.

¿Te molesta si luego hablamos en privado?- Jason levanto levemente el entrecejo, indagando el rostro de Nico para ver si algo malo había ocurrido. Al no poder descifrar nada, se excuso con sus amigos y siguió a Nico hasta la entrada al bosque, donde no había ningún campista.

El joven le conto rápidamente al hijo del dios del cielo sobre sus sueños y su sensación general de que necesitaba hacer algo, lo que él pensaba que podía ayudar al chico a comprender mejor su necesidad de movilidad continua. Jason escucho atentamente todo el relato, pero no lograba captar que era lo preocupante sobre ello. Le sugirió entonces que fuera con una de las pocas personas que estaba seguro, podría entender al chico mejor que él. Nico puso una expresión contrariada muy natural en él, y pregunto donde debía ir, además de agradecerle luego a su compañero por escucharlo de todas formas. Mientras se empezaba a dirigir lentamente al lugar que le había indicado su amigo comenzó a dudar de si era lo correcto ir tan de repente… "De momento a otro, hasta yo pensare que estoy loco de atar"

Lanzo un suspiro antes de decidirse a entrar de una vez en la cabaña de los hijos de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría. No estaba seguro de cómo sería recibido por la semidiosa a quien iba a confiar sus problemas. No era común que él fuera a ninguna cabaña que no fuera la suya, ya que apenas se quedaba en el campamento unos cuantos días seguidos y jamás había tenido motivo alguno para ir a una. Dejo pasar un par de minutos antes de finalmente entrar observando lo bien organizado que estaba todo allí: desde las literas hasta los muchos estantes colmados de libros estaban en perfecto orden. Sorprendentemente, nadie le dijo nada, y pudo localizar a quien buscaba sentada cómodamente sobre su litera aparentemente muy enfocada en una pequeña computadora portátil. Tomo aire y espero encontrar un impulso que lo forzara para confiarle a la joven lo que hacía días esperaba solucionar con el consejo de Jason.

Nico necesito estirar su mano unos centímetros y rozar el hombro de la joven, porque al parecer ella no notaba la presencia de el al estar demasiado concentrada en sus propios proyectos. Cuando Annabeth Chase despego los ojos de la portátil regalo de Dédalo- un pequeño recuerdo del laberinto mitológico- miro con expresión de asombro a Nico, pero luego rápidamente bajo de su litera para saludarlo con un buen intento de sonrisa. Por alguna razón, el se sonrojo un poco al preguntarle si podían hablar en un lugar más privado hecho que ella no noto, "_O más probablemente, ignoró. Es demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de que estoy incomodo"._

Les tomo unos minutos encontrar un lugar en el cual los campistas no pudieran escucharlos _"Ni vernos. Los rumores corren como el fuego sobre el combustible"_. Al estar comenzando la temporada de verano, había mucha más personas que en los anteriores meses. Finalmente, ambos se acomodaron el tupido césped esmeralda y el chico se dispuso a hablarle. Por cuestiones de orgullo propio y de algo de falta de confianza hacia la chica, no le hablo de la sensación gélida en su cuerpo al despertar ni de los papeles motivadores que su padre le enviaba para evitarlo. Le consulto, en cambio, si había algo que debiera hacer para mantenerse ocupado de alguna forma, no le importó por unos minutos ser sincero y admitir que se sentía algo inútil allí sin nada que hacer. El rostro sabio de la joven le inspiraba confianza.

Annabeth se detuvo a pensar sobre ello unos minutos y luego de resolverlo mentalmente, le respondió:

No es tan simple como parece, podría significar varias cosas. Pero lo más probable es que solo estés cansado o aburrido por tanta calma después de tantos meses de lucha por la misión y tus sueños reflejan eso. La mayoría de nosotros sufre hiperactividad y puede que eso también te afecte. ¿No podrías…. No lo sé, encontrar algún amigo aquí?-

El joven omitió totalmente la pregunta de la chica y ya estaba dispuesto a levantarse e irse, cuando ella tomo su muñeca para detenerlo.

¿Podrías esperarme unos segundos?- no espero su respuesta, ya que para cuando proceso lo que acababa de pasar, la chica ya se hallaba muy lejos, corriendo rápidamente en una dirección que él desconocía.

¿Qué le habría ocurrido a la chica? Todo parecía estar calmado. Reflexionando sobre la charla que había iniciado con Annabeth se dio cuenta de que ella probablemente se hallaba en lo cierto, después de todo, su hiperactividad se había acostumbrado a no descansar luego de la última gran batalla. Tal vez, si pasaba un tiempo allí, esa acida sensación de inutilidad desaparecería.

Los minutos pasaban… comenzaba a pensar que Annabeth lo había dejado allí y no tenía pensado volver _"Genial. Seguramente le he dado vergüenza. Felicidades idiota, ni siquiera le hablaste mucho y ya te dejo plantado"_. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que la vio regresar al lugar con las manos cargadas de… ¿Vendas? Como si hubiera sido una señal, recordó que las heridas de su pierna, y estas empezaron nuevamente a punzarle. Tal vez nunca habían dejado de dolerle, pero había estado muy ocupado pensando en lo que la joven le había dicho.

Annabeth se sentó junto a él y le pidió que le mostrara su pierna. El joven simplemente le obedeció, el tono de autoridad de la chica no daba lugar a negaciones. Ahora podía entender por qué había visto a Percy seguir las ordenes de la chica sin dudar, era casi imposible decir que no. Él mismo se sorprendió al ver la sangre en su pierna, no esperaba que las piedras hubieran hecho tanto daño cuando solo cayó sobre ellas.

Supuse que algo te sucedía. Te vi caminar desequilibrado hasta aquí y luego de observar un poco me di cuenta que evitabas mover mucho esa pierna-dijo la joven señalando a la extremidad adolorida de Nico - ¿Qué te ocurrió?-

Solo calcule mal donde debía aparecer y me golpee contra las rocas- admitió el algo avergonzado mientras ella le entregaba un pequeño trozo de ambrosia, el alimento divino que le permitiría recuperarse más rápidamente.

Mientras Annabeth le vendaba cuidadosamente, el se dedico a observarla mejor, ya que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención antes a pesar de que recordaba haberla visto muchas veces en el Argo II y en el Campamento Mestizo. Aunque hacia ya años que la había visto por primera vez, prácticamente no sabía nada de ella que fuera personal: Solo tenía la certeza de que ella había contribuido mucho en la batalla contra Gaia, y que era la novia –o al menos eso le había dicho Hazel- de Percy Jackson.

Ahora podía decir que entendía algunos comentarios que había escuchado al azar en el campamento sobre la chica. Lanzándole furtivas miradas mientras ella se concentraba en arreglar los vendajes, Nico descubrió que la muchacha era realmente linda: Sus ojos grises asemejaban a grandes nubes de tormenta, y su expresión de concentración dejaba vislumbrar que era una digna hija de Atenea, sin embargo, había algo en ella que de alguna forma… no sabría describirlo en realidad, pero era una sensación de algo parecido a la tranquilidad. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba que lo escucharan, hasta que se había sacado el peso de encima. Y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que ella había terminado de vendarlo hasta que claramente ella se lo dijo.

Listo. Creo que si no te mueves mucho para mañana estarás listo. Te acompañare a tu cabaña- Nuevamente, su tono no dejaba lugar a negación alguna. Se limito a encogerse de hombros y dejar que ella lo ayudara a levantarse. Estaba actuando como un inútil otra vez…

¿Qué más daba discutir, si sabía que ella insistiría? Permitió que la chica lo ayudara a llegar a su lúgubre cabaña. Todo allí era sombrío y destacaba claramente de entre las otras cabinas: Desde la madera de las paredes, más oscura de lo usual, hasta la decoración- solo compuesta por algunas gárgolas y estatuas- todo allí gritaba ¡Solitario y tenebroso ermitaño vive aquí! Le dio algo de sonrojo que Annabeth lo llevara hasta allí, por alguna razón ella lo estaba ayudando, y no quería que pensara que él era un raro o algo así, "_Si es que aun ella no lo piensa"_. Agradeció mucho mentalmente que ella no frunciera el ceño al entrar y dejarlo en uno de los sillones de cuero.

-Umm… gracias- "¿Vamos, no puedo quedar más torpe?"

- No es problema. Ahora debo regresar a mi cabaña, hay un par de planos que debo terminar antes de cenar- _"¿cenar?"_ La tarde se había ido perdiendo, y ahora casi no se veía el sol por las ventanas. – Recuerda que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-.

- Esta bien, pero ya has hecho demasiado… Nos vemos, supongo- No podía dejar de pensar en lo tonto que debía parecer en ese momento.

Ella asintió levemente antes de salir de la sombría cabaña; dejando a Nico con una extraña sensación de desasosiego.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? Me agradaría saberlo. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, y pronto subiré nuevos capítulos. Saludos a todos, Cel.


	2. Un sofocante sueño y donuts

La Melancolía de Nico Di Angelo

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Regresé! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les agrade. Estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus comentarios o críticas constructivas que me puedan ayudar a continuar inspirándome o corregir algún error si lo hay. Seguiré subiendo capítulos cada un par de días. ¡Que tengan una buena lectura!

Agradecimientos: A mi querida hermanita, por tenerme confianza.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo solo los utilizo un poco.

"_Pensamientos_"

-Diálogos-

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2<em>:" Un sofocante sueño y Donuts"

"_La melancolía es una tristeza, un deseo sin nada de dolor, parecido a la tristeza en la misma medida en que la neblina se parece a la lluvia." _Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

La cena de esa noche paso como en un borrón, y de pronto se halló a si mismo sentado en el gran sillón de cuero negro de su cabaña. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que en algún momento de la tarde –luego de que Annabeth se marchara - se había tomado un café fuerte, no se sentía con ánimo y energía suficiente como para moverse. Lo más probable era que su viaje sombra de la mañana lo hubiera dejado agotado, después de todo, había ido hasta el Inframundo y vuelto al Campamento Mestizo en un corto plazo de tiempo.

Lo único que podía recordar de la fogata de esa noche, además de la molestia que le producía que todos lo miraran como un bicho raro al estar solo en la mesa destinada a los hijos de Hades, era que el señor D había hecho un anuncio: El juego de capturar a la bandera seria realizado la próxima semana, luego de que los sátiros se hubieran organizado totalmente para traer a los nuevos semidioses hasta el campamento. No había sido lo único que había comentado el director del campamento, pero si lo único a lo que Nico le había causado suficiente curiosidad como para despegar sus ojos de lo que cenaba y concederle su atención.

Al joven le agradaba el juego ingenioso de capturar a la bandera, sin embargo no había asistido a el muchas veces. Era la forma en la que todos los jugadores se movían juntos y formulaban varias estrategias para ganar lo que capturaba su atención. También le causaba algo de incomodidad ser el único de su cabaña, por lo que muchas veces había decidido ausentarse la noche que se efectuaba el juego para no darle pena a nadie. Siempre había odiado la idea de darle pena a alguien… Apartando ese pensamiento, se pregunto qué haría esta vez. Tal vez si asistía podría distraer su mente del tedio habitual al menos por una noche, ya se decidiría. O eso esperaba.

Demasiado cansado como para transportarse a su cama, decidió pasar la noche en el sillón _"No es como si alguien más fuera a usarlo"_ pensó con amargura. Finalmente, se permitió descansar en los brazos de Morfeo…

/Su sueño comenzó como siempre lo hacía: El páramo llano, opaco y yermo sobre el cual Nico caminaba sin razón alguna. Y aquella sensación. Tal vez eso era lo peor del sueño, la incomprensible sensación de que debía correr para alcanzar algo. Pero sus pies estaban pesados, y parecían haber perdido toda su coordinación. No podía ir rápido, y cada vez que lo intentaba solo reducía la velocidad de su caminata. Desconocía totalmente por que debía correr, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, porque algo urgente ocurría tal vez en algún lugar y el debía ir a ayudar.

Cada vez se sentía más presionado, y menos podía moverse. Pudo observar con horror como sus pies comenzaban a hundirse en el reseco suelo del paramo y las sombras se ceñían sobre él. Podía sentir la arenilla subiendo más y más hasta llegar al nivel de sus rodillas. En ese momento ya supo lo que ocurriría: Iba a quedar sepultado y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo…"/

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba exaltado. Su corazón palpitaba increíblemente fuerte en su pecho y su mente daba vueltas casi al punto de marearlo. Nico necesitó varios minutos antes de que su respiración volviera a ser la normal y también debió repetirse mentalmente que lo que había visto era únicamente un sueño, no obstante, no logro auto convencerse del todo. _"Bueno, ahora mi propia mente también está en mi contra" _

Sabía que no lograría volver a quedarse dormido nuevamente luego de la hiperventilación que casi había sufrido al despertar luego de esa pesadilla inquietante en muchos sentidos. Al tener el cuerpo entumecido por quedarse dormido en un sillón de cuero decidió que debía darse un baño antes de abandonar la cabaña, al menos si pretendía poder mover sus músculos.

Mientras se desvestía sin ningún rastro de la somnolencia que había sentido horas antes, se dio cuenta de que las heridas de su pierna se habían reducido hasta ser solo un par de cardenales que apenas notaba; Annabeth era había hecho un trabajo excelente curándolo, y lo había hecho por pura empatía ya que de no haber notado ella las heridas él jamás habría atinado a hacer nada al respecto. Esa semidiosa era increíble. Si intentaba recordar lo primero que había pensado de ella… lo primero que se la había venido a la mente es que la muchacha lucia como una guerrera: Con sus dorados rulos despeinados al viento y su mirada desafiante, pensó que esa chica era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Luego los recuerdos pasaron en un flash por su mente: Bianca se convirtiéndose en una cazadora de Artemisa y cuando luego se sacrificó en una misión; cuando él mismo se alejo del campamento mestizo por mucho tiempo para aprender más sobre sus poderes y lo que realmente había ocurrido con su madre; la victoria de los semidioses en el Olimpo contra Cronos; luego el rescate de su hermana Hazel del Inframundo (Quien ahora se hallaba en el campamento Júpiter junto a Frank); y cuando poco tiempo después de la victoria Percy Jackson desapareció.

Cruzo por su mente la forma en cómo le sorprendió ver la cara de Annabeth al ir al campamento, en lugar de la lozanía que siempre había en su rostro, había en ella una constante expresión de pesar. Se sintió culpable en ese momento y ahora al no decirle que sabia donde en realidad se hallaba Percy, pero su padre le había dado órdenes claras de que nadie podía saber nada. También recordaba haberla visto en el Argo II y haber cruzado las miradas un par de veces el poco tiempo que había estado en el Campamento Mestizo.

Siempre había tenido una buena sensación acerca de Annabeth: había algo en ella que tranquilizaba, y hacia que de alguna forma lo asombrara… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando debió cerrar el grifo y salir de la ducha.

Al terminar de vestirse, ya había comenzado otra vez a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos cuando creyó oír un par de leves golpes en la puerta que lo sacaron de su aturdimiento. Sorprendido, se acerco lentamente a la puerta de su cabaña _"¿A quién se le ocurre visitar mi cabaña a la madrugada?... Oh…" _El joven abrió lentamente la puerta y cayó en cuenta de que ya no era la madrugada. Por lo que parecía era casi media mañana. Parecía que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se había quedado dormido. Miró nuevamente hacia afuera, pero no logró divisar a nadie en la entrada a su cabaña, ni a lo lejos. Se podía oir levemente el murmullo de algunas personas en el comedor del campamento.

"_Tal vez fue mi imaginación. Tal vez si me esté comenzando a volverme loco después de todo"…. _Su mirada seguía escrutando la entrada y vió, con extrañeza que algo estaba pegado a la oscura madera de su puerta: Un pequeño papel con un par de líneas escritas con una delicada letra curva.

_Nico: Me entere que regresaste al campamento. Espero que no te moleste encontrarme en el desayuno. Búscanos en la mesa de Poseidón. Percy Jackson_

Bueno. Había algo raro en todo eso. Conocía a Percy y estaba bastante seguro de que el no iría hasta la cabaña de Hades a la hora del desayuno para pegar una notita a la puerta y salir corriendo. Y Percy es su amigo, si quería hablar tranquilamente hubiera pasado a su cabaña… excepto que… Si, definitivamente había algo raro _"¿Qué quiere decir con búscanos?"._

Tomando su chaqueta salió lentamente hacia el comedor dispuesto a encontrar a Jackson y descubrir que había tras esa extraña nota.

De todo lo que esperaba encontrarse al llegar al comedor, Nico definitivamente no esperaba encontrar a Percy Jackson sorprendido de verlo con una porción de tarta azul en las manos. Si antes había tenido dudas, ahora estaba seguro de que la nota no fue escrita por él. Aun desconcertado por la pregunta de si había enviado alguna nota para el, Percy lo invito a desayunar en su mesa.

Nico echo un vistazo rápido: Jason, Piper y Leo estaban también allí, mirándolo alegremente. Antes de pensarlo asintió levemente y se sentó junto a Leo.

-Pensé que no estaba permitido que los campistas de distintas cabañas se sentaran juntos- Comento Nico, mas por decir algo que por que realmente fuera importante

-Ya no es así- explico Piper al joven hijo de Hades- Desde que comenzaron a reconocer a todos los semidioses hay muchos hijos de dioses menores que no tienen una mesa propia aun…-

-Así que por ahora nos dejan sentarnos donde queramos hasta que Annabeth complete el diseño de todo el campamento- Concluyo Jason a la explicación de su novia.

- Hey, Hey, ¿No olvidan algo?- Preguntó Leo alzando las cejas -¿Olvidan que yo construiré muchos de lo que vayan a utilizar?-

-¡Cierto Valdez!- Exclamó Jason-¿Cómo podríamos olvidar tu colaboración? ¿Qué harás amigo, mesas con portavasos, u otro artefacto indispensable?-

Nico sonrió mientras observaba a Jason y a Leo gastarse bromas entre si. Era relajante ver como todos se comprendían entre si allí. Percy continuaba mordisqueando su tarta azul con somnolencia. Así que además del Olimpo Annabeth también diseñaría el campamento… "Hablando de Annabeth" se dijo en cuanto vio a la chica acercándose con un paquete en la mano hacia la mesa donde ellos se encontraban. La muchacha no se sorprendió de verlo allí.

Luego de saludar a todos, se sentó junto a Percy y abrió el paquete de Donuts que había estado llevando. Reparo en Nico cuando levantó la vista y noto que él estaba observándolo.

-¿Recibiste mi nota Nico?-Dijo descuidadamente mientras le extendía el paquete para que tomara su contenido.

- ¿TU nota? Emm… supongo que si- Le respondió Nico mientras se llevaba a la boca un par de donuts _"¿Debería preguntarle por qué pego una nota en mi puerta y luego salió corriendo frente a todos?"_

No alcanzo a hacerlo. Porque para cuando iba a hablar, Piper ya había comenzado a preguntarle que sabía de Hazel y Frank. Mientras les decía a todos que había visitado el campamento Júpiter hacia poco tiempo y que ambos enviaban saludos, Nico vio que Annabeth le susurraba algo a Percy y este la escuchaba con una expresión de distracción casi graciosa.

Los demás habían comenzado a fantasear sobre visitar el campamento Júpiter y Nico había empezado a preguntarse como Percy lograba mantener a Annabeth a su lado… no es que Nico no supiera que el joven semidiós era muy popular entre las chicas, y era muy reconocido por su fama de "Héroe del Olimpo", pero no pensaba que fuera eso lo que atraía a la chica. Y sin embargo, eran la pareja más famosa del campamento y parecían ser inseparables…

- ¿Estas escuchando?- pregunto Jason de repente. Ay. Esperaba que no fuera nada importante.

-Emm… ¡Claro! ¡Es una gran idea!- Mintió Nico, que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¡Pues entonces gracias amigo, no pensé que accederías a donarme tu riñón!- Le respondió Leo con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

Evidentemente, su cara se había descompuesto totalmente porque Piper se apresuro a golpear suavemente a Leo y decirle a Nico que solo había sido una broma. De todas formas no iba a donar su riñón. Se rio junto al resto por unos minutos.

-En realidad, Jason solo preguntó si te quedarías para el juego de capturar la bandera Nico- le dijo Percy, que al fin parecía haber despertado del todo.

-No lo sé aun. Tal vez.- respondió inseguro. No había terminado de pensar si sería buena idea.

- ¡Tienes que quedarte! Este año es la cabaña de Hermes contra la cabaña de Poseidón!- Anunció Piper- ¿O tienes algo más que hacer?-

- No realmente. Es que no me llevo bien con las cosas grupales- Respondió este algo incomodado.

-¿No podrías intentarlo al menos? Es el primero desde la guerra con Gaia- Fue Annabeth. Había apartado la vista de la agenda en la que había estado anotando algunas cosas desde que llego a la mesa y había puesto sus ojos grises en el.

-Está bien. Participare este año si ustedes lo dicen- Término por rendirse. Nuevamente no podía decir que no. La joven esbozo una pequeña sonrisita de triunfo y continúo escribiendo. Nuevamente, Nico se encontró pensando que había algo especial en ella. Algo que no le permitía negarle nada.

Las conversaciones continuaron su rumbo, y pasaron del tema de la captura de la bandera y sus posibles estrategias, a hablar del medio hermano de Percy: Tyson. Por lo que decían, había comenzado a salir con una arpía llamada Ella. Todos continuaron parloteando durante un largo rato más, pero cuando Percy se despidió diciendo que tenía que asistir a una charla con Quirón, comenzaron a irse dispersando. Nico decidió que debía irse cuando solo quedaban Piper, Jason, Annabeth y él en la mesa. No quería ver como Jason y Piper se demostraban cariño muy públicamente.

No sabía a dónde iba a dirigirse. ¿Su cabaña? No. ¿Alguna clase de espada tal vez? No le vendría mal, pero por otro lado no sabría como encontrar una. Pensó que lo mejor sería dar un paseo y visitar a la señorita O'Leary. Hacía tiempo que no había ido a ver a su gigante perro del infierno y comenzaba a extrañarla un poco. Se dirigió entonces al Anfiteatro, el sitio favorito de ella.

En el camino noto como el sol comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte al estar comenzando el verano, y como unas ninfas bailaban alegremente hasta desaparecer por entre los árboles. La sensación de paz general que daba el paisaje de la mañana calmaba un poco la constante necesidad de Nico de estar haciendo algo. Finalmente, llego al anfiteatro y fue recibido por un gran "abrazo" de la señorita O'Leary que lo derribo y lo dejo tendido en el piso. Acaricio la cabeza de la mascota gigante observando que el lugar estaba lleno de partes de sus juguetes para perro tamaño extra grande.

-Hey…- Escucho la voz antes de ver de quien provenía. Y también la identificó inmediatamente. Parece que Annabeth Chase lo había seguido. No estaba en muy buena posición tendido en el piso bajo un perro del infierno del tamaño de un tanque, pero de todas formas el joven hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Ella simplemente rio y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando señorita O'Leary corrió en busca de uno de los maniquíes que masticaba seguido. La miro con extrañeza y sus palabras salieron de su boca antes de contenerlas:

-¿ P-Por qué la nota?- Pregunto el chico bruscamente. Sin sorprenderse por la pregunta, Annabeth le arrojaba los maniquíes a O'Leary para que los persiguiera.

-Oh, perdón por haberla firmado a nombre de Percy. Es que pensé que no irías si yo te enviaba una. Solo pensé que pasar un rato entre nosotros te haría sentir más bienvenido- Explico ella.

- ¿Por qué me habría sentido incomodo si la novia de mi amigo me invita a desayunar con Piper, Jason , Leo y Percy?- No se sentía incomodo hablando con ella como si lo habría hecho hablando con Piper o Hazel aunque la ultima fuera su media hermana. Simplemente quería entender un poco, o al menos saber por que lo había seguido.

- No lo sé, siempre te apartas. Solo quería recordarte que nos tienes a nosotros, no lo olvides.- Mmm… No estaba mal, podría haber sido algo peor. Y su mañana no había sido terrible, la había pasado bien desayunando con ellos. Pensó que no sería malo pasar más tiempo con ellos si tenía la oportunidad. Pero de imaginarlo a oírlo… se sintió algo así como conmovido. Porque sabía que Annabeth no le tenía pena, lo decía en serio. Le estaba ofreciendo su amistad. Y no era algo que él fuera a rechazar.

- Gracias. En serio. ¿Para eso viniste hasta aquí?- La señorita O'Leary parecía muy feliz de que alguien jugara con ella y se había quedado en un rincón, parecía que no muchos se pasaban a acariciar sus enormes orejas en el campamento.

-No. Bueno, sí. Pero no del todo. También iba a avisarte que voy a dar una clase de estrategia, por lo de "Capturar la bandera". Si quieres, puedes venir mañana por la tarde- Como pensó antes, podría haber sido peor. No sonaba mal, no sabia nada de estrategias y ya había prometido quedarse al juego. No quería estorbar.

- Piénsalo. Espero que nos veamos mañana-

Annabeth dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había llegado. Por segunda vez, lo había dejado expectante y con las palabras en la boca. Noto como sus propias comisuras se elevaban hasta formar una media sonrisa. Aun tenía en el paladar el sabor de las donuts del desayuno y con eso la agradable sensación de compañía que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.


	3. Un par de lecciones útiles

La melancolía de Nico Di Angelo

**Nota de autora: **¡Hola a todos! ¡Perdón la demora! Aquí les traigo el capitulo tres. Les recuerdo que 1) Actualizo cada un par de días, dependiendo de mi inspiración. 2) Estoy dispuesta, y espero sus comentarios o críticas constructivas que me ayudarían a motivarme para seguir escribiendo o corregir los errores que tenga.

Agradecimientos: A mi querida hermanita, y mis dos hermanos mayores. ¡Gracias a ustedes por tenerme fe!

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

* * *

><p>"Un par de lecciones útiles" (Pasando el rato)<p>

"_Los amigos son como la sangre, cuando se está herido acuden sin que se los llame." Anónimo_

Los últimos rayos de sol se extendían por el lugar, inundando todo de distintos tonos de anaranjados, rojos y amarillos. Jason y Leo estaban sentados despreocupadamente en la escalinata que daba a la imponente puerta de la cabaña destinada a hijos de Zeus. Ambos jóvenes estaban enfrascados en una de sus conversaciones sobre cosas triviales cuando Nico apareció allí y se sentó junto a ellos en el frió mármol blanquecino. Al cruzarse por el anfiteatro hacia apenas unas horas le habían sugerido que pasara luego por la cabaña que Jason ocupaba para visitar luego algunos lugares del campamento donde los campistas veteranos más experimentados darían explicaciones y algunas clases: Estrategias, armamento de guerra, ejercicios militares, y otras técnicas de combate por el estilo. Todos se veían muy inquietados y afectados por el próximo juego de capturar a la bandera en el campamento, aunque Nico no entendía bien porque.

Los dos extendieron su charla unos minutos más sin prestarle demasiada atención a Nico, hasta que parecieron caer en cuenta de que el joven había aparecido. En ese aspecto el joven se asimilaba mucho a un fantasma: Aparecía y desaparecía como se le daba la gana, y la mayoría de las veces nadie notaba su presencia. Aun así todos comenzaron una amena charla mientras se dirigían aletargadamente a la arena de combate.

Cuando vio la sonrisa torcida habitual en la cara de Leo, lo primero que pensó, fue que algo le iba a dar problemas. Y unos minutos después, lo confirmo cuando le preguntaron qué haría para prepararse para "Evento especial" que se daría la próxima semana. Fue entonces, luego de aquella pregunta, que su mente comenzó a agitarse. No sabía si lo mas incomodo de la situación era que no estaba al tanto de que estaban hablando, o que tuvo que admitir que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le habían preguntado.

Desconcertantemente, los jóvenes se habían reído cuando Nico admitió que no estaba al tanto acerca de lo que le habían preguntado. Claro que cuando se dieron cuenta de la expresión de confusión del chico tomaron en serio que él en realidad no conocía en realidad de lo que hablaban y no estaba bromeando. Evidentemente, había algo que debía saber. No podía negar que últimamente sus pensamientos parecían estar vagando en una nebulosa nostálgica, pero él nunca había sido una persona distraída. _"Genial. Percy debe haberme contagiado su dispersión mental."_

Con la misma expresión de confusión, escucho la explicación de Jason: El director del campamento, había prometido en su aviso anterior-del cual al parecer Nico había ignorado gran parte- que los ganadores del juego de capturar la bandera de este año al ser el primero desde la derrota de Gaia, recibirían en su honor una celebración especial organizada por el gran Dionisio. _"Eso, explica mucho"_ En cierto sentido, ahora comprendía un poco más el por qué de que todos estuvieran tan emocionados por la llegada del juego. Ya le había parecido extraño ver incluso a las hijas de afrodita (quienes rara vez se interesaban en algo que no fuera sus cosméticos) intentando manejar un arma de forma decente en las practicas.

Pero ¡Hey! ¡La sorpresa del joven no terminaba ahí! El hijo de Zeus le informo que no solo había sido una orden terminante que todos los jóvenes presentes en el campamento debían participar del juego y luego asistir vencedores y vencidos al anfiteatro, vestidos de gala para la celebración. Bien, bien, pausa. Eso sonaba como una celebración, y aunque Nico jamás había estado en una, solo podía relacionarla con música a todo volumen y salas atestadas de gente. Y eso, solo podría causarle dolores de cabeza.

Se había comenzado a preguntar si podría cambiar de planes y esperar hasta el próximo año para asistir al juego y en lugar de quedarse en el campamento podría ir a un lugar mucho más tranquilo, cuando Leo puso uno de sus brazos amistosamente en los hombros del chico y le comento- seguramente adivinando lo que él pensaba- que solo había excepciones para campistas que estuvieran en misiones importantes. Bueno, eso frustraba sus planes. Al parecer, fugarse no iba a ser posible. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Al menos el dichoso "Evento" ya no iba a tomarlo por sorpresa.

Los rayos del sol se extinguieron perezosamente por el horizonte, junto con la inquietud en la cabeza del hijo de Hades. Los tres semidioses continuaron charlando de otros temas varios y cosas triviales mientras la tarde se iba, y el tema del anuncio que Nico había ignorado fue olvidado por joven; ya se encargaría de pensar algo luego.

Por el momento, ya estarían suficientemente ocupados en la Arena, donde los veteranos contarían sobre sus experiencias con el motivo de preparar a todos para el juego que había adquirido una gran importancia para la mayoría. Claramente no es que Leo, Jason o Nico necesitaran que alguien les dijera como combatir; ellos habían estado ya en una de las mayores guerras que el Olimpo tubo (en el caso de Nico, dos guerras) pero nadie nunca les había dicho la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Sí, todos habían tenido un par de consejos pero lo que sabían lo habían aprendido por experiencia. Y no solo eso, estaban aburridos y atediados por la falta de actividad que se había instalado luego de la victoria contra Gaia. El revuelo del juego que acontecería la próxima semana era en realidad provocado por las ansias que todos tenían de hacer algo útil. Y los tres jóvenes habían sacado provecho de la situación para distraerse y pasar el rato; con suerte, tal vez aprendieran algo útil.

Y la tarde fue pasando, entre risas de los tres y los consejos que recibieron. Sorprendentemente, si había cosas que no sabían: La forma correcta de ponerse el armamento griego, como sostener la espada para dar una estocada limpia y certera, y sobre todo técnicas de ataque. Nico se sorprendió de lo mucho que ignoraban, y que de todas formas habían sobrevivido y triunfado; supuso entonces que tenía algo que ver con el fuerte instinto de lucha que todos habían tenido. Y ciertamente, agradecía que hubieran tenido porque comenzaba a resultarle difícil imaginarse en otro lugar.

* * *

><p>Unos pocos días después, Nico podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había aplacado su incertidumbre y ansiedad anterior hasta casi quedar reducida a un pequeño espacio de su cabeza. Casi podría decirse que él se había acostumbrado ya a estar entre los semidioses. A empezar el día desayunando con ellos. Y a almorzar también. Y verlos a todos nuevamente en la cena. Y podría decirse que no le molestaría acostumbrarse a aquella sensación cálida de fraternidad que le recorría el pecho al ver a todos alrededor de la mesa del comedor charlando tan animadamente, sin quien nadie lo mirara como si fuera un bicho raro (o por lo menos ahora ignoraba totalmente a los que aun lo hacían).<p>

Luego de una noche que paso en vela a causa de ese extraño sueño que se había puesto terco en perseguirlo cada vez que tenía un par de horas seguidas de descanso. Al dirigirse al pabellón de comedor y encontrarse con los alegres rostros de –los que estaba seguro, podía llamar amigos- había sentido como la presión en su pecho se aliviaba casi sin notarlo. Y se había sentido tan cómodo en la compañía de aquellos jóvenes que al regresar a su cabaña, se había recostado en su litera sin pensarlo (Había decidido evitar el sillón ya que el dolor de espalda que le causaba despertar en el solo lo volvía más encorvado de lo usual) y calló rendido ante el cansancio provocado por una noche en la que casi no había dormido.

Por más que no imaginó que pasaría jamás, le comenzaba a agradar la idea de quedarse en el campamento un tiempo. Los días anteriores le había servido para descargar un poco su ansiedad. Su cabaña solitaria y sombría ya no le parecía tan molesta. Y sus pensamientos no eran tan turbios como cuando regresó del inframundo y el tedio de no poder hacer nada útil le fastidiaba. Al parecer Tique, la diosa de la fortuna había decidido que ya había sufrido lo suficiente por un tiempo. No es que le molestara que no aparecieran problemas graves, en absoluto, pero luego de dos guerras estaba acostumbrado a tener su instinto de paranoia al máximo. Sus sueños eran una clara prueba de ello, eran un recordatorio de que no podía dejarse estar demasiado tiempo.

Observo el reloj. 6:21 PM. "Sip, llego tardísimo". Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió corriendo de su cabaña. _"Dioses del Olimpo, veinte minutos tarde. ¡Annabeth va a matarme! " _Sabía que no podía culparse a sí mismo por no haber logrado cerrar un ojo en toda la noche y luego caer rendido en el sillón durante el día, pero no quería tener que confesarle a la joven que tenia pesadillas. Y menos aún que no lograba descubrir de que se trataban.

Corrió hasta llegar a la arena de combate, que en ese momento se encontraba utilizada para alojar allí a los campistas que quisieran tener una "preparación especial" para el juego que se avecinaba, o para los que como Nico solo querían pasar el rato distrayendo su mente. Podían verse grupos de distintas personas escuchando atentamente a algún instructor, o también algunos probándose el armamento para practicar con el. El lugar se encontraba con las mesas amontonadas en algunos sitios, dibujos sobre algunos papeles y algunos armamentos esparcidos por cajas de cartón.

En un rincón apartado de los otros bulliciosos semidioses, se encontró a un grupo pequeño de campistas sentados en el suelo y a una muchacha rubia con una mirada que hubiera podido los huesos de Nico incluso más que el fuego griego. Literalmente Nico sintió como su cara se calentaba y la sangre iba a sus mejillas a medida que se aproximaba. Podía sentir el regaño avecinándose… Fue hacia ella con los brazos levantados en señal de paz y la mejor mirada de cachorro perdido que pudo encontrar. Se imaginaba a sí mismo y le resultaba bastante patético, pero intento reprimir la risa por su propio bien.

- Supongo que tienes una excusa, una creíble por favor- Annabeth tenía ambos brazos cruzados y una expresión que no invitaba a acercarse mucho.

- Hey, Hey, en mi defensa solo han sido veinte minutos- Se sentó en el suelo junto a los otros antes de que la semidiosa lo enviara al Inframundo por sus propios medios. Unos que no incluían viajes sombra. Aunque no esperaba realmente que ella abandonara el tema allí sin saber todo lo que había ocurrido; no sería digno de una hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo (aunque solo hubieran pasado unos días desde que habían comenzado a conocerse realmente).

La joven no llego a contestar ya que otros campistas habían llegado y debía retomar con lo que había estado haciendo hasta antes de la llegada de Nico. Volvió entonces a dirigirse a todos y explicar en qué consistía formar buenas estrategias y como llevarlas a cabo. Algunos campistas tomaban notas en pequeños cuadernos, otros simplemente la miraban fijamente intentando absorber toda la información que ella les transmitía. Nico dedicaba la mitad de su atención a la explicación, mientras que la otra mitad de su mente estaba divagando.

Observó rápidamente a los campistas que había allí: Se separaban de a grupos pequeños, formando semicírculos para que todos pudieran ver a Annabeth y oír lo que les decía. Muchos de ellos eran pequeños; y Nico suponía que sería la primera vez que asistían al juego porque no llevaban ninguna cuenta en sus collares. También vio a algunos de los que por su edad y apariencia, seguramente habían estado incluso en la guerra de los titanes y solo venían a pasar el rato al igual que el.

Los espectadores más pequeños en edad debían tener trece años cuanto mucho, y observaban a la joven con admiración, tal vez hubieran oído que ella había sido una de los siete semidioses de la Gran profecía. Nico trato de recordarse a sí mismo de esa edad, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería recordar mucho de esos años. Por la siguiente media hora, el joven pensaba disponer toda su atención a aprender como formular una estrategia decente en batalla. Annabeth remarcaba una y otra vez, que las estrategias no solo servían para el campamento, sino que en cualquier enfrentamiento debían tener una. Algunos hijos de Ares al parecer discrepaban en ese punto y comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre la fuerza y el armamento a los cuales nadie dio realmente mucha importancia. El resto de la clase paso rápidamente y pronto Nico se dio cuenta de que ya casi no quedaban campistas sentados.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había agarrado su antebrazo. O mejor dicho, alguien. Tal parece que iba a tener problemas con cierta hija de atenea.

-Tu defensa no es válida y no voy a aceptarla. ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Hay alguna cosa que debas decirme?- "Bien. No soy el único que esta algo paranoico en el campamento…" Annabeth era de confianza, el lo sabía. Pero no iba a herir tanto su orgullo propio como para decirle que en realidad no se había despertado a tiempo. No era necesario que ella lo supiera. Y ciertamente no podría pensar en ninguna otra excusa decente mientras sintiera la mano de ella sujetándolo.

-Cuéntame Annie, ¿Cómo se encuentra Percy?- "Vamos genio, tal vez no sea tan grave" Pero lamentablemente, sabía que ella no iba a dejar que la engañara o desviara su atención.

-Buena estrategia, creo que me escuchaste un poco. Percy está bien, el señor D le ha mandado a una misión especial y esta noche saldrá hacia quien sabe dónde. Pero no me cambies de tema. ¿No hay nada que realmente deba saber?- "Vaya, es realmente perspicaz"

-Vamos, no pasa nada ¿Tregua? No llegare tarde otra vez.- Annabeth pareció considerarlo. Aflojo el agarre de su antebrazo. Seguramente no había creído que simplemente "nada" le había ocurrido, pero sabía que si él no quería decirle algo era inútil seguir intentándolo.

-Bien, bien. No voy a discutir. Pero si tienes algo que decir podría escucharte.- Estaba siendo sincera, el joven lo sabía. Por unos segundos se sintió tentado de contarle todo: Su sueño, las dudas que le causaba, lo bien que se sintió al encontrarlos a todos. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tendría mucho sentido, porque ni el mismo sabía lo que significaba. Tal vez si continuaba sin poder dormir recurriera a ella de todas formas.

-Gracias, pero enserio estoy bien- Ella asintió levemente y liberó el brazo joven. Nico estaba sorprendido, se había olvidado por unos segundos de que ella lo había sujetado. Y podía sentir como la sangre regresaba a sus mejillas. Tenía que dejar ese molesto hábito de sonrojarse, solo lo hacía parecerse más a un niño.

La semidiosa balbució algo como una despedida, y Nico se marcho rápidamente en la dirección contraria a la de ella, hacia a la cabaña de Jason. El joven aun sentía la calidez que ella le había provocado en el antebrazo. Annabeth Chase se estaba tomando la costumbre de dejarlo con la sensación de tener algo más que decir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un comentario? Quería disculparme, me di cuenta que aunque trato de evitarlo Nico está resultando muy OOC (fuera de personaje original) pero estoy intentando que todo concuerde con la idea que tengo para este fanfic. ¡Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo!


	4. Una misión rápida

Capitulo 4

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, pido disculpas por lo mucho que me estoy demorando en subir los nuevos capítulos. Y sé que no debería poner excusas, pero estoy algo ocupada con cosas personales y no logro concentrarme lo suficiente. En fin, este es el nuevo capítulo y ya estoy bastante decidida de cómo seguirán las cosas además de que estoy decidiendo cambiar un poco el formato. Hay una sorpresa en este capítulo, la cual explicare más abajo. En fin, gracias por la paciencia y ¡Disfruten la lectura!

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, y yo solo los utilizo un poco para mis historias.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

Una misión rápida

(Encuentro fortuito)

_"__El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad._" Víctor Hugo

A la mayoría de las personas, e incluso a los semidioses, le resultaría más allá de insoportable y fatigante estar corriendo continuamente sin sentido durante todo un día. Claro que a Percy Jackson difícilmente se le podría categorizar junto con el resto de los semidioses, mucho menos con los mortales comunes. Percy había corrido en su corta vida lo suficiente como para dar la vuelta al globo terráqueo varias veces. Bueno tal vez eso era una exageración, pero el punto era que, al huir de monstruos desde su temprana edad, el joven estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a escapar por su vida.

Ciertamente sabía que cualquier semidiós que se respetara como tal querría propinarle un gran golpe en la cabeza si dijera en voz alta que había extrañado salir pitando perseguido por alguna bestia mitológica. Y es que después de dos guerras, enfrentar a varios titanes y a la mismísima Madre Tierra era ridícula la idea de que algún pequeño ser fuera a hacerlo trizas por más dientes y garras que tuviera este. Podía estar pecando de arrogante, sin embargo, merecía un pequeño reconocimiento.

Después de todo, hacía bastante que no iba a una misión común o salía huyendo de algo y casi era como si añorara la sensación de adrenalina que aquello le producía. El barro y la mugre en general ya le habían arruinado el calzado, por lo que la última hora de persecución tuvo que correr descalzo causándose ampollas, las cuales, estaba seguro, dolerían luego.

Por la cantidad de tiempo que ya había desperdiciado, se vio obligado a enfrentarse a la Hidra que venía tras él, prácticamente desde que llegó a ese endemoniado bosque. No es que no pudiera haberla enfrentado antes pero, ¡Vamos! Nada como una persecución por su vida que le recordara a los viejos tiempos. _"Comienzo a sonar como un anciano decrépito, debo dejar de hablar así"._

Claro que tuvo que hacerle frente a esas horribles nueve cabezas en algún momento y contracorriente atravesó rápidamente el pecho del monstruo.

Y allí estaba ahora él, sentado y esperando que algo pasara. Tal vez fuera necesario comenzar desde el principio… ¿Cuál había sido el principio? Ah, cierto. Su mala suerte. "_Para variar_".

Su falta de buena fortuna parecía ser el principio de muchas cosas, por ejemplo la misión que el señor D había decidido encomendarle este día. No era raro que le encomendaran misiones desde el campamento, para nada raro. Sin embargo, lo era cuando la gran mayoría de ellas habían sido canceladas momentáneamente por el "Gran acontecimiento" del juego que tendría lugar esa misma semana.

Percy no se esperaba (ni habría querido) que una arpía apareciera en su cabaña al alba y lo arrastrara de la camiseta hasta la Casa Grande. Allí lo recibió un calmado señor D, comiendo tranquilamente un violáceo ramo de uvas. Cuando le anunció que en unas horas debía partir hacia un montañoso terreno relativamente cerca del campamento, creyó que el director estaba gastándole una broma de mal gusto.

Desgraciadamente, sabía que el señor D nunca iba en broma cuando se trataba de atormentarlo y que el tiempo que había planeado pasar con Annabeth desapareció antes de empezar.

Resultaba que el director quería que Percy recuperara cierto objeto, aunque no especificó cuál era este, sino que se limitó a contestar que ―"Tú sabrás cuando lo veas, Jaques"― (Por cierto, Dionisio aún se empeñaba en hacer creer a todo mundo que no recordaba el nombre de nadie… O al menos eso quería pensar Percy).

Por más que le molestase el hecho de que había pasado toda la mañana, la tarde y buena parte de la noche en un bosque lleno de fango y mosquitos, huyendo de una hidra, ¿realmente era necesario que fuera él quien abandonó la comodidad de su cabaña y su tiempo libre para ir a buscar el tonto objeto que el señor D perdió?

Parecía que el universo y los dioses decidieron complicarle sus planes. Había pensado dedicarle todo el día a pasar tiempo con Annabeth. El mejor que nadie sabía que lo necesitaban.

El joven había tenido la esperanza de que con suerte ―cosa que no tenía― unas cuantas horas a solas, pudieran hacer que volvieran a ponerse al día. Pero ¡Hey, claro que NO!

Lo más interesante de todo no fue cómo encontró aquel dichoso objeto, porque fue tan falto de acción y absurdo que hacía al joven semidiós querer golpear su cabeza contra los gruesos abedules que allí había. Sabía bien que era lo que le inquietaba, la razón por la cual se había quedado pasmado y sin saber exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos se iban por las ramas. Intentó ordenar todo lentamente para comprenderlo:

Él se había cabreado con el mundo apenas encontró el objeto que le había encomendado el director del campamento, su mente se había visto tan conmocionada por la incredulidad que incluso había reído cuando lo vio. Ciertamente el señor D no había mentido, apenas vio aquel objeto supo que era lo que le habían mandado a buscar, aunque no quisiera creerlo. Soltó una verdadera carcajada de incredulidad, antes de caer en el enojo que le provocaba su propia mala suerte.

Analicemos un poco más… En un campamento en el que había muchísimos semidioses perfectamente capacitados, su estimadísimo señor D decidió que, aunque ya había prometido cancelar las misiones, era necesario sacarlo de la cama para enviarlo a un para nada pintoresco bosque a buscar un objeto que era no solo inútil, sino que parecía una burla. Y no conforme que lo había enviado a una misión cuando se suponía que no iba a haberlas, también decidió que él era lo suficientemente maduro como para ir solo (Estaba de acuerdo con lo de maduro, pero un poco de compañía no lo hubiera molestado).

¿Qué más? ¡Ah, cierto! Se le habían arruinado sus mejores zapatillas, desperdició varias horas corriendo con una Hidra tras sus talones y los mosquitos se habían hecho un banquete con su sangre.

Todos aquellos pensamientos tormentosos colmaban su mente cuando decidió que si no se tranquilizaba iba a explotar. Así que simplemente se sentó en el suelo, raspándose un poco con la rasposa hierba salvaje del lugar. Y luego de unos minutos mirando hacia el objeto en su mano simplemente se largó a reír otra vez, no de abatimiento como la carcajada que había lanzado apenas lo encontró, sino realmente divertido por la situación. Se preguntaba que había hecho para tener tanta mala suerte.

Tal vez en algún momento enfadó a Tique por accidente. Pensó que se vería como un loco riéndose solo sentado en el suelo de un bosque. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez lo estuviera, porque si no lo estaba no habría una explicación coherente para lo que ocurrió unos minutos después de que su risa se calmó.

Percy quedó medio pasmado cuando sintió que algo le había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad había sido sólo un bolso blanco bastante gastado. Bien, ahí fue cuando debió presentir que algo sucedería. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que hacía apenas unas horas enfrentó a una Hidra con cada una de sus nueve cabezas, un bolso volador de mal gusto no podía causarle mucha emoción. Claro que empezó a preocuparse un poco cuando sintió la punta de una flecha rozando su cuello.

Fue entonces cuando sintió aquella presencia. Del otro lado del arco cargado que le apuntaba al cuello, Percy la vio. A aquella desgastada muchacha.

Lo primero que captó su atención, además de que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que sintió la punta de la flecha en su cuello, fue que tenía una mirada muy potente. Calculó mentalmente que no podía ser mayor que él, pero el cansancio era evidente en su cara.

Por más falta de energía que pareciera, el joven ciertamente no encontraba muy coherente que ella estuviera apuntando un arco con su respectiva flecha plateada hacia su cuello.

Pensó que debía decir algo inteligente como para explicar por qué estaba solo riéndose en un bosque, o al menos preguntarle a la muchacha la razón por la cual le había arrojado su anticuado bolso. Pero como siempre que se encontraba en ese tipo de situaciones, su sentido común desaparecía.

―Ehh… ― Balbuceó. Indudablemente habían razones por las cuales nunca sería un buen poeta, principalmente porque no era capaz de formular muchas palabras juntas y coherentes, ni aunque fueran para salvar su pescuezo.

"Brillante Jackson, eres un genio". La chica puso una expresión cercana a la incredulidad. Percy no podía culparla, hasta él mismo pensaba que lo que dijo era tonto.

―El bolso, dámelo ―Obedeció inmediatamente y la chica lo tomó de las manos del joven tratando de no rozar sus pieles. Era evidente que la chica no era lugareña, tenía un marcado acento en su voz. Aunque Percy no podría decir claramente de dónde era.

Ni por un segundo ella quitó sus grandes orbes caoba de él. A Percy se le erizaron los pelos y sintió como un pequeño temblor le recorría el cuerpo. Jamás había sentido una mirada tan fuerte como la de aquella chica (Y eso que había hecho enfadar a Annabeth muchas veces).

Literalmente podía sentir cómo ella evaluaba si debería o no perdonarle la vida. Finalmente debió haber decidido que sí lo dejaría vivir, porque retiró lentamente su arco (Claro, de todas formas lo tenía listo para dispararle en cualquier momento si él cometía un paso en falso) y fue retrocediendo.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de desaparecer entre las hojas y ramas, Percy se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía dejarla ir así.

― ¿Quién eres? ―La chica se detuvo súbitamente y se quedó quieta a varios metros de distancia de donde estuvo antes. Percy dedicaba segundo a observarla: Desde sus botas, que evidentemente habían corrido demasiado, su vestimenta gastada que poco podía servirle a Percy para deducir nada, hasta llegar al comienzo de sus cabellos despeinados.

Se le cruzó por la mente que ella podría ser una cazadora de Artemisa, tal vez incluso una amazona… además de que ¡Vamos! ¿A cuántas muchachas encontrabas solas en un bosque y te amenazaban con un arco? Intentó compararla con alguna otra cazadora, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la joven.

―¿Importa? Tú fuiste el que derrotó a la Hidra, te vi hacerlo. Mejor dime quién eres ―La voz de ella era como el sonido de un violín que no había sido usado en tiempo. Al muchacho se le ocurrió que tal vez la joven no se había comunicado hacia ya bastante. Suponía que se vería bastante tonto observándola fijamente sin poder unir un par de ideas para contestar algo. Si algo era seguro, es fue observado mientras la hidra lo perseguía.

―¿Me observabas? Yo soy Percy Jackson, encantado ―Entonces siguió uno de sus impulsos tontos, y se acercó unos pocos pasos a la joven (La cual comenzaba a levantar el arco otra vez) e intentó recostarse contra uno de los robustos árboles que allí había para lucir menos como una amenaza.

El fallo fue probablemente que, en lugar de fijarse sobre qué iba a sostener su peso, simplemente se dejó caer y resbaló contra la superficie del tronco, para terminar aterrizando en el suelo de forma no muy elegante.

Si alguien más hubiera estado ahí, seguramente lo estaría golpeando por incompetente y él lo permitiría, porque sabía que tendría la razón. Oh, hacía bastante ya que Percy no se sonrojaba y casi había olvidado la sensación de la sangre al llegar hasta su cara. Cuando levantó su apenada vista para observar nuevamente a la joven, se encontró con algo que realmente no esperaba: Ella riendo despreocupadamente, extendiéndole una mano para que él pudiera levantarse.

Percy aceptó la ayuda, intentando ignorar las pequeñas cicatrices que le poblaban las manos. Probablemente el arco de áspera madera había causado las cicatrices al ser demasiado usado.

Miró estupefacto cómo ella recogía ágilmente su desvencijado bolso del suelo y retrocedía entre los troncos y las hojas. Unos segundos antes de que desapareciera de su vista, Percy pudo apreciar que ella movía sus labios pronunciando algo. Intentó oírla mientras caía lentamente inconsciente.

Nuevamente Percy se vio obligado a bajar su mente a la tierra. Aunque esta vez no fuera a causa de una Hidra furiosa o de una muchacha a la que se le caía accidentalmente su bolso, sino por culpa de los insoportables mosquitos que se empeñaban en no dejarlo en paz. Considerando el encuentro con la muchacha Percy había desarrollado unas cuantas teorías:

La primera, y tristemente la más razonable, fue que luego de encontrar el objeto que le habían encomendado se había resbalado en el húmedo suelo y quedó inconsciente, por lo cual había imaginado a aquella chica.

Otra teoría era que realmente sí la vio. De haber sido así, entonces se sentiría como un tonto. La dejó ir mientras que él se quedaba desmayado en el suelo.

Estaba seguro de que ella era una semidiosa, o al menos alguien con el don de la visión; no habría otra forma de explicar cómo la joven lo había visto vencer a la Hidra. Podría tratarse una cazadora de Artemisa, eso justificaría el arco, las flechas de plata y su expresión. Pero, por otra parte, si mal no lo recordaba las Cazadoras iban siempre juntas y él se habría cruzado a otra más mientras cruzaba el bosque. Además, no creía que las doncellas hubieran optado por cambiar su uniforme habitual plateado por la gastada ropa que la muchacha llevaba.

Suponiendo que no había alucinado y en realidad si se había encontrado con aquella… ¿Semidiosa? Surgían varias dudas en su mente: Si no era una cazadora de Artemisa, pero sí una hija de alguno de los habitantes del Olimpo, ¿por qué no la habían reconocido o enviado al campamento? Le causaba rabia que los dioses hubieran roto tan pronto el pacto de reconocimiento que juraron mantener luego de la batalla contra Cronos. Ella podría haber sido tranquilamente una hija de Apolo, después de todo, él era el hermano de Artemisa y también podía relacionarlo con las flechas.

Desde que despertó en el suelo, cayó en la cuenta de que la muchacha desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Percy no podía sacar el tema de su mente. Incluso caminó hacia la dirección que ella había tomado, pero no lográ ver nada más que montones de ramas y hierbas sin ningún orden. Si no se equivocaba, el joven sabía que no existía ninguna población cercana de donde ella pudo provenir. ¿Y si vivía en el bosque? ¿Y si la Hidra también la había perseguido? ¿Debería haberla detenido? Y lo más importante... ¿Esa chica lo dejó inconsciente?

"Basta" pensó "Voy a volverme loco" Decidió que era mejor que su mente se callara. Ya estaba bastante arremolinada su cabeza con el enojo que le había causado su queridísimo señor D como para que también se enloqueciera por un encuentro fortuito.

Intentando acallar sus pensamientos, tomó su mochila y colocó dentro el objeto que ocasionó todo desde el comienzo. Ya era hora de que volviera al Campamento Mestizo y borrara aquel confuso día de su mente.

Resulta que se había equivocado, lo que restaba del día no mejoró por el hecho de que hubiera regresado al campamento.

Para comenzar, cuando le devolvió su inútil encargo al señor D, este no pronunció ninguna palabra de agradecimiento además de "Bien Pierce, ya puedes largarte". Lo que lo llevaba a pensar, no sólo que el señor D no necesitaba realmente ese endemoniado objeto, sino que había desperdiciando su día encontrándolo. Se recordó a sí mismo que no volvería a aceptar misiones tan inútiles, sobre todo si venían del señor D.

También se dio cuenta de que se había perdido la cena, por lo cual tendría que ir a dormir con el estómago vacío después de pasar el día en un bosque perseguido por una Hidra, y luego de que una muchacha misteriosa lo dejara inconsciente. "Genial".

Como cereza del pastel, cuando fue hasta la cabaña de Atenea para avisarle a Annabeth que había regresado, ella le comentó que no se dio cuenta de su ausencia en primer lugar." Vaya novia atenta"; por una parte le indignaba que ella no notara que no estuvo en el campamento desde el alba, pero por otro lado tampoco es que lo sorprendiera en demasía. Annabeth había estado haciéndole caso omiso desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Era comprensible que ella estuviera enfrascada en los planos del campamento y de la reconstrucción del monte Olimpo. Percy sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que su novia adoraba la arquitectura. Pero tampoco creía necesario que ella lo ignorase la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque supiera que ella no lo hacía intencionalmente. Ya vería como salvar distancias con Annabeth en otro momento…

Ahora mismo, lo único en lo que Percy podía pensar recostado en su cama y dentro de su cómoda cabaña, era en que ese día había sido un desperdicio. La persecución que había tenido con la Hidra, el objeto inútil del señor D, la frustrante bienvenida que tuvo en el campamento, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Y aquella muchacha…

Era demasiado para una sola mente y él ya no podría hacer nada para recuperar el tiempo que ya había perdido. Por lo tanto, sólo dormiría.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesto a caer en brazos de Morfeo, Percy pudo visualizar en su mente cómo el objeto que había iniciado todo reposaba en el escritorio del director del campamento.

Oh, tal vez les cause curiosidad saber cuál era el objeto por el cual el desdichado semidiós había malgastado su día ¿Verdad que sí? Pues era algo absurdo y aparentemente inútil en el sentido práctico: Una copa.

Sí, eso es todo, una copa de acero gris. Ninguna reliquia griega especial, o un arma milenaria que hubiera sido perdida en la historia. Tal vez ahora comprendan un poco la frustración de Percy cuando lo halló. Era sólo una copa algo anticuada, con el rostro del señor D grabado en acero, de esas que podrían conseguirse en cualquier negocio de mortales.

Desde sus pensamientos, Percy pudo sentir como la cara del director del campamento lo miraba burlándose de él desde la copa.

El joven se durmió rápidamente con el rastro de una risa en su cara.

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que merezca un review? Como siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus críticas constructivas o comentarios. Como vieron, ¡la sorpresa es un nuevo personaje! No les puedo contar mucho acerca de ella aun, pero les dire que va a tener un poco de importancia en el fanfic. Subiré el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.


End file.
